memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation
KORT STUKJE OVER DE SERIE. Samenvatting SAMENVATTING Cast *Patrick Stewart als Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes als Commander William Riker *Brent Spiner als Lt. Commander Data *LeVar Burton als Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn als Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden als Dr. Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis als Counselor Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton als Wesley Crusher *Diana Muldaur als Katherine Pulaski *Whoopi Goldberg als Guinan *Denise Crosby als Lieutenant Natasha Yar Productie staf * Gene Roddenberry - Schepper, Uitvoerend producent, Producent * Michael Piller - Uitvoerend producent, Schrijver * Rick Berman - Uitvoerend producent, Schrijver * Jeri Taylor - Uitvoerend producent, Schrijver * Maurice Hurley - Mede-Uitvoerend producent, Schrijver * Ronald D. Moore - Producent, Schrijver * Brannon Braga - Mede-Producent, Schrijver * Joe Menosky - Mede-Producent, Schrijver * René Echevarria - Uitvoerend verhaal bewerker, Schrijver * Rick Sternbach - Hoofd Tekenaar/Ontwerper * Andrew Probert - Hoofd Raadgevend Tekenaar Afleveringen Seizoen 1 TNG Seizoen 1, 26 afleveringen: #Encounter at Farpoint (film lengte) #The Naked Now #Code of Honor #The Last Outpost #Where No One Has Gone Before #Lonely Among Us #Justice #The Battle #Hide and Q #Haven #The Big Goodbye #Datalore #Angel One #11001001 #Too Short A Season #When the Bough Breaks #Home Soil #Coming of Age #Heart of Glory #The Arsenal of Freedom #Symbiosis #Skin of Evil #We'll Always Have Paris #Conspiracy #The Neutral Zone Seizoen 2 TNG Seizoen 2, 22 afleveringen: #The Child #Where Silence Has Lease #Elementary, Dear Data #The Outrageous Okona #Loud as a Whisper #The Schizoid Man #Unnatural Selection #A Matter of Honor #The Measure of a Man #The Dauphin #Contagion #The Royale #Time Squared #The Icarus Factor #Pen Pals #Q Who? #Samaritan Snare #Up the Long Ladder #Manhunt #The Emissary #Peak Performance #Shades of Gray Seizoen 3 TNG Seizoen 3, 26 afleveringen: #Evolution #The Ensigns of Command #The Survivors #Who Watches the Watchers? #The Bonding #Booby Trap #The Enemy #The Price #The Vengeance Factor #The Defector #The Hunted #The High Ground #Deja Q #A Matter of Perspective #Yesterday's Enterprise #The Offspring #Sins of the Father #Allegiance #Captain's Holiday #Tin Man #Hollow Pursuits #The Most Toys #Sarek #Menage a Troi #Transfigurations #The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I Seizoen 4 TNG Seizoen 4, 26 afleveringen: #The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II #Family #Brothers #Suddenly Human #Remember Me #Legacy #Reunion #Future Imperfect #Final Mission #The Loss #Data's Day #The Wounded #Devil's Due #Clues #First Contact #Galaxy's Child #Night Terrors #Identity Crisis #The Nth Degree #QPid #The Drumhead #Half a Life #The Host #The Mind's Eye #In Theory #Redemption, Deel I Seizoen 5 TNG Seizoen 5, 26 afleveringen: #Redemption, Deel II #Darmok #Ensign Ro #Silicon Avatar #Disaster #The Game #Unification, Deel I #Unification, Deel II #A Matter of Time #New Ground #Hero Worship #Violations #The Masterpiece Society #Conundrum #Power Play #Ethics #The Outcast #Cause and Effect #The First Duty #Cost of Living #The Perfect Mate #Imaginary Friend #I, Borg #The Next Phase #The Inner Light #Time's Arrow, Deel I Seizoen 6 TNG Seizoen 6, 26 afleveringen: #Time's Arrow, Deel II #Realm of Fear #Man of the People #Relics #Schisms #True Q #Rascals #A Fistful of Datas #The Quality of Life #Chain of Command, Deel I #Chain of Command, Deel II #Ship in a Bottle #Aquiel #Face of the Enemy #Tapestry #Birthright, Deel I #Birthright, Deel II #Starship Mine #Lessons #The Chase #Frame of Mind #Suspicions #Rightful Heir #Second Chances #Timescape #Descent, Deel I Seizoen 7 TNG Seizoen 7, 26 afleveringen: #Descent, Deel II #Liaisons #Interface #Gambit, Deel I #Gambit, Deel II #Phantasms #Dark Page #Attached #Force of Nature #Inheritance #Parallels #The Pegasus #Homeward #Sub Rosa #Lower Decks #Thine Own Self #Masks #Eye of the Beholder #Genesis #Journey's End #Firstborn #Bloodlines #Emergence #Preemptive Strike #All Good Things... (film lengte) Achtergrond informatie ACHTERGROND INFORMATIE Gerelateerde onderwerpen *TNG Seizoen 1 gast karakters *TNG Seizoen 2 gast karakters *TNG Seizoen 3 gast karakters *TNG Seizoen 4 gast karakters *TNG Seizoen 5 gast karakters *TNG Seizoen 6 gast karakters *TNG Seizoen 7 gast karakters *TNG terugkerende karakters *TNG terugkerende karakter optredens *TNG regisseurs *Vaste karakter crossover optredens de:Star Trek: The Next Generation en:Star Trek: The Next Generation